


Horror One Shots

by natalia14



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Don't Breathe (2016), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Saw (Movies), See No Evil (2006), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Smut, Stabbing, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia14/pseuds/natalia14
Summary: Collection of my oneshots including various horror icons
Kudos: 5





	Horror One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago, but wanted to post here to get the ball rolling. I tweaked some things but this still isn't my best, so please don't judge it too harshly!

"Jacob," The man snapped his head down to meet her eyes, "can we try something a little different?" Like the obedient man he was, Jacob stood and waited for instruction. Instead, he found the much smaller woman softly grabbing his hand and bringing it down between her legs.

"This will make me feel really good. Do you wanna help me feel good?" She glanced up at him almost worriedly, her fingers trailing the veins along his hand. Jacob nodded. She then singled out his middle and ring finger, slowly sliding them insider her sex. Jacob wasn't sure how to feel about the new sensation. She was warm and wet on the inside, and incredibly tight. He wondered how his larger than average member fit without tearing her in half. 

"Okay Jacob, all you have to do is move your fingers in and out, back and forth, just like this." She directed his hand at the pace she desired. Her previous assumption that the considerable size of his fingers would bring her immense pleasure was right. Jacob hit all of her button without even trying, just from the sheer size of his digits. Before she knew it, Jacob was moving on his own, allowing her hands to rest on his bulging arm. 

"Faster, Jacob. You're doing so good." She encouraged, already feeling her walls begin to tighten. Jacob smirked. He shifted his feet before listening to her directions. His fingers began fucking her at a rapid pace, increasing as moans spilled from her mouth. She was close. 

"I'm gonna cum." She gripped Jacob's bicep harder as she stopped delaying the inevitable. Jacob sped up to an inhuman speed, resulting in her releasing with cries of pleasure. Along with that, however, came a liquid hitting both Jacob and the floor next to him. She had never squirted before, but one little suggestion and Jacob's obedience were enough to get her there.


End file.
